<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не задерживай дыхание под водой by Heidel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971796">Не задерживай дыхание под водой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel'>Heidel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Losers (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я надеюсь, это сработает, ради нашего общего блага, — говорит Пуч.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не задерживай дыхание под водой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/317575">don't hold your breath underwater</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedidea/pseuds/unfinishedidea">unfinishedidea</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Э-э, Клэй, здесь, кажется, начинается снегопад… а этот след, похоже, древней, чем диско, и если вы нам не поможете в ближайшее время отсюда выбраться, мы застрянем здесь, пока метель не утихнет. Приём.</p><p> — Это невозможно, Дженсен, я доверяю нашему источнику, и мне нужно, чтобы вы обыскали склад и охраняли его.</p><p>Вообще, Клэй готов позволить Аише пристрелить их всех, если Кугар и Дженсен не разберутся со своими… <i>проблемами</i>. Как командир, он отвечает за благополучие своего подразделения, пусть даже официально они считаются мёртвыми. И так как с недавних пор Аиша всё время на взводе и чуть что хватается за пушку, а Пуч вздрагивает каждый раз, когда Дженсен и Кугар приближаются друг к другу на расстояние меньше пяти футов, Клэй решает импровизировать.</p><p> — Чёрт возьми, Клэй, я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, — сердито шипит в рацию Дженсен. — И это не сработает. Запрашиваю разрешение покинуть территорию, пока погодные условия не ухудшились…</p><p> — Прости, Дженсен, тебя плохо слышно, — лжёт Клэй, и за его спиной Пуч давится смехом. Аиша довольно улыбается полковнику, продолжая чистить пистолет.</p><p>Но Дженсен на это явно не покупается.  </p><p>— Клэй, я знаю, что ты слышишь меня!</p><p> — Последнее сообщение не получено, придём за вами, как только закончится метель. Конец связи. </p><p> — Какого хрена ты мне врешь, чёртов...</p><p>Клэй выключает у рации звук и ухмыляется Пучу и Аише.</p><p>— Я надеюсь, это сработает, ради нашего общего блага, — говорит Пуч.</p><p>**************</p><p> — …сукин сын. Клэй? Клэй? <i>Моя сраная задница</i>, подумать только, <i>секретный склад Макса</i>.</p><p>Дженсен обводит взглядом «секретный склад» и видит, как Кугар, пригнувшись, тщательно осматривает помещения, но Дженсен знает, что это бессмысленно. Фрэнклин «Я-засовываю-нос-в-чужие-задницы» Клэй преднамеренно бросил их в этой халупе во время проклятой <i>метели</i> на острове посреди чёртовой <i>Канады.</i> Дженсен твёрдо намерен отдать Аише фотки Клэя с той игры в покер на раздевание в Окинаве, посмотрим, как ему понравится, когда лезут в <i>его</i> дела.</p><p>За неимением лучшего, Дженсен, бормоча под нос проклятия, присоединяется к Кугару, чтобы вместе обыскать хибару. Кугар, наклонив голову, вопросительно смотрит на него, и Дженсен вздыхает и говорит:</p><p>— Мы должны осмотреть эту дыру, а потом остаться здесь на ночь. Клэй — упрямый <i>осёл,</i> и не заберёт нас отсюда, пока буря не утихнет.</p><p>Они заканчивают обыск удручающе быстро и, несмотря на то, что ещё слишком рано, начинают устраиваться на ночлег. Дженсен ощущает покалывание в затылке, когда бросает распакованный спальный мешок поверх единственного голого матраса (<i>тонкого, Клэй, очень тонкого</i>), и подчёркнуто не смотрит на Кугара, пока раздевается, оставляя на себе столько одежды, сколько позволяет ему стоять, не замерзая. Он ныряет под спальный мешок и сворачивается клубком, стараясь согреться. Минуту спустя Кугар присоединяется к нему.</p><p>Они лежат настолько далеко друг от друга, насколько позволяют матрас и спальный мешок — то есть, не так уж и далеко, и внезапно всё наваливается на Дженсена: стресс из-за всей этой ситуёвины с Максом, напряжение, которое он испытывает, будучи заперт здесь вместе с Кугаром. От усталости Дженсен словно пьяный. К счастью, он отрубается прежде, чем успевает начать хандрить, думая о Кугаре.</p><p>**************</p><p>Первое, что приходит в голову Дженсена, когда он пробуждается, это то, как замечательно ему удалось согреться, и он утыкается носом в тепло, прежде чем успевает проснуться достаточно, чтобы осознать, <i>что</i> является источником этого тепла.</p><p>Сердце подпрыгивает куда-то в горло.</p><p> — Блядь, — едва слышно бормочет Дженсен. </p><p>Он обнимает Кугара, словно свою собственность, носом утыкается ему в шею, а наполовину твёрдый член беззастенчиво упирается Кугару в поясницу. Дженсен сглатывает и понимает, что Кугар лежит очень, очень тихо и, к сожалению, нет никаких сомнений в том, что он уже проснулся.</p><p>Дженсен прочищает горло и, всё ещё борясь с дремотой, хрипло говорит:  </p><p> — Я понимаю, это крайне неудобно, но, если честно, за бортом минус сорок, а здесь не намного теплее. Так что в такой ситуации беречь тепло — это хорошо,  это правильно, и, эм, я уверен, что мы оба можем вести себя как взрослые люди… пожалуйста, не убивай меня… и ты не должен ничего такого обо мне думать, ну, понимаешь, из-за того, что ты тоже парень, и я просто пойду залезу в сугроб и умру от смущения...</p><p>Ему нужно сваливать. Прямо сейчас. Но, как только он пытается отодвинуться, Кугар хватает его за запястье, крепко, но не причиняя боли, и Дженсен замирает. Кугар поворачивается к нему лицом, и по-испански бормочет себе под нос что-то похожее на <i>«придурок»</i>, на что Дженсен собирается обидеться, но не успевает, потому что Кугар вдруг прижимается к нему и целует. Это удивительно нежный поцелуй, с едва ощутимыми покусываниями, и голова Дженсена отказывается соображать.</p><p><i>«Э-э»</i>, — думает Дженсен. </p><p>— Э-э, — мычит он в губы Кугара. Кугар отстраняется и вздыхает, глядя в упор. </p><p> — Но ты… ты никогда ничего не говорил, — бормочет Дженсен. </p><p>Кугар поднимает брови. Дженсен почти определённо может назвать это выражение «раздражённая нежность», с акцентом на слове <i>раздражённая.</i></p><p> — Ты не обращал внимания, — это всё, что произносит Кугар, прежде чем снова обнимает его за шею и привлекает к себе. Он явно закончил с разговорами. Дженсен полностью захвачен происходящим, его мозг набирает полные обороты, и он, наконец, врубается, что всё происходит на самом деле. Кугар двигается так быстро, что Дженсен не сразу успевает понять, что теперь Кугар прижимает его к матрасу, и Дженсен стонет и говорит:</p><p> — Да, давай, <i>пожалуйста…</i></p><p>Кугар подталкивает его на свою сторону и задирает на нём майку, через минуту Дженсен догадывается начать раздевать его и помогает Кугару избавиться от трусов и футболки, пока тот делает тоже самое для него. Когда Кугар снова опускается на него сверху, и ничто не мешает ощущать прикосновения <i>кожи к коже,</i> Дженсен даже не знает, с чего начать. Он словно где-то далеко отсюда, импульсы пробегают по нервам со скоростью миллион миль в секунду, но, когда Кугар прижимается к нему, он возвращается к действительности, и никогда раньше Дженсен так <i>остро</i> не ощущал собственное тело.</p><p>Кугар переворачивается, и Дженсен оказывается сверху. Кугар гладит руками его спину, и это посылает импульсы возбуждения прямо в его член, заставляя его наливаться кровью, а затем Кугар проводит ладонью по заднице, дотрагивается пальцем до входа, и Дженсен, застонав, обрывает поцелуй и, задыхаясь, говорит:</p><p> — Я очень, <i>очень</i> этого хочу, но у нас нет ничего… хотя, я думаю, мы могли бы использовать…</p><p> — Перестань думать, — шепчет Кугар и обхватывает ладонью их члены. <i>Бляяядь.</i> Кугар молчит, не издает ни звука, но, когда до Дженсена доходит помочь ему, и он сжимает рукой головку его члена, Кугар со стоном утыкается ему в шею. От этого тело Дженсена пронзает острый ток удовольствия, и, немного побалансировав на грани, он кончает, заляпывая спермой их руки, свою грудь и грудь Кугара. Мощная волна ощущений сметает его, едва позволяя дышать. Дженсен возвращается обратно на землю как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть почувствовать, как Кугар кусает его за плечо, сотрясаясь в оргазме.</p><p>Дженсену хватает самообладания, чтобы откатится в сторону, и целую дюжину минут — или, может, даже дней? — он не способен произнести ни слова, а затем Кугар придвигается к нему, и он снова начинает осознавать происходящее.</p><p> — Метель закончилась, — говорит Кугар, целуя его в ямку над ключицей. Дженсена переполняет удовольствие, и он чувствует себя абсолютно счастливым. Канада классная страна.</p><p> — Хочу ещё немного не видеть злорадную рожу Клэя, — бормочет Дженсен.</p><p>Кугар <i>хмыкает</i>, обдавая дыханием его кожу, и легонько кусает, и, <i>о да, </i> Клэю определённо придётся подождать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>